Rajah Takes Control
by Ouros-HF
Summary: Rajah decides to take on responsibility for Jasmine's neglected sexual needs, by force. She learns to have reverence for the dominant beast's sexual prowess.
1. Chapter 1

Rajah woke with a start, as the door to the princess' chamber slammed shut. This nightly occurrence was becoming all too common, now that Aladdin had assumed a more active role as Sultan-leaving little time for him to tend to other, more personal matters. "Some husband you're turning out to be, my love," Jasmine muttered under her breath. She stormed across the room toward the bath, strewing her silky garments across the room in her haste to undress. "Another royal tour extended. I cannot believe the nerve of that boy. No contact for two weeks, and now he sends word that he'll be away at least another more'" the princess huffed, bending over to ignite the incense surrounding her bath. "I appreciate that he's taking his role as sultan seriously, but...I guess I just didn't expect us to lose contact so quickly," she admitted, revealing the true emotion behind her anger.

Removing her dainty sandals and placing them in her wardrobe, Jasmine continued undressing, trying to focus on the relaxing bath to come instead of the pent up frustration with her husband. Finally discarding her billowy pants, Jasmine stepped toward the bath, testing the water with a swish of her hand. "Still warm...Alia must have expected me back late again," she said smiling gently to herself. With Aladdin off taking care of matters abroad, Jasmine had been left with the responsibility of tending to the daily upkeep of the palace and kingdom alike. While she had many advisers to aid in these tasks, she was undoubtedly still under a great deal of stress. Throughout it all, however, Jasmine had been able to count on her young handmaiden, Alia, to look after Jasmine's personal matters-the relaxing nightly baths being just one of the small comforts that Alia saw to ensuring for the princess.

Allowing her mind to drift after relaxing in the warm water, Jasmine's subconscious desires began to rise to the surface. Stroking her smooth skin, Jasmine thought back to many of the lovemaking sessions she had shared with Aladdin. She yearned for intimate contact, something she hadn't experienced in the last month or so, with Al constantly occupied with matters of running the kingdom. Brushing her fingers along the silky outline of her sex, Jasmine felt a tingling sensation growing in the depths of her body. Could she allow herself this small pleasure? Would she feel guilty, giving in to her physical desires behind her husband's back? Surely he had not remained completely true to her, on the journeys away-could she not enjoy herself as well? Tossing these questions around in her head, Jasmine had already begun to stroke and caress the folds of her steadily warming vagina without the conscious approval of her mind. She gasped aloud when she came to and realized that she had already inserted two of her dainty fingers into the moist chamber of her pussy, and had been steadily massaging core of her sex for quite some time.

"My princess, is something the matter?" called the handmaiden Alia, as she pushed open the door to Jasmine's bath and stepped inside. Alia's delicate hands flew to cover her mouth as she realized the scene she had just interrupted, her golden bracelets sliding down her skinny arms, exposing the soft, gentle skin of a girl who had never experienced a day of actual labor. Her face immediately blushed to a deep red as she gazed upon the princess sliding her fingers knuckle deep into her moist pussy, mouth hanging open with one leg draped over the edge of the tub . Jasmine had finally given into her pent-up physical desire. "No! Nothing, it's nothing really, just go-I'm fine really!" she blurted out, attempting in vain to disguise what she had been doing moments before the handmaiden had interrupted. "You're dismissed to your chambers until the morning, Alia, go rest yourself. I'm fine here really just a little slip in the bath, but I'm fine so you don't need to be concerned at all really!" The handmaiden turned immediately to face the door, incredibly embarrassed at what she had witnessed. "Yes princess, right away!" And with that, Alia had vanished.

The princess' pet tiger, Rajah, meanwhile, had been having thoughts of his own. As the guardian of the royal princess, Rajah had been staying up nightly until Jasmine had returned to her chamber, had been kept up even further by her constant complaining and moaning about her husband's absence, and had still maintained his regular patrol of the courtyard and gardens. Understandably then, Rajah was getting quite fed up with the situation. The smell of sex emitted by the princess' toying, however, had activated something primal in the animal. He realized immediately the core of the princess' unhappiness-she needed to be fucked. Rajah had always thought himself the true master around the palace, anyway. Who was called when an intruder needed to be tracked down? Who was responsible for securing the hallways and royal chamber every evening? Rajah was, of course. He would simply have to take responsibility for the sexual maintenance of the princess, as well. Mulling this about in his head as the princess was bathing, Rajah had come to a decision. It was time to make Jasmine his bitch, once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

Deeply humiliated, Jasmine rose from the tub and began to pat herself dry. "I should have known better..what a stupid idea. How can I possibly face her tomorrow?" the princess asked herself. While she was trying to find a better explanation to offer Alia, however, Raja was silently making his move. As the princess bent at the waist to pat dry her long, tanned legs, the tiger pounced. His giant front paws landed squarely on the princess' back with great force, causing Jasmine to buckle at the knees and sink down to the floor of her bath. "Rajah, no! You hurt me, boy" she cried out in anger, turning her head around to glare at the massive beast.

What she saw, however, left her speachless. While she was certainly no stranger to sex, or to the male anatomy in general, Jasmine was in no way prepared for the sight before her now. Dangling, swaying gently to and fro between her pet's powerful legs was a cock at least twice as thick as her delicate royal wrist, and easily the length of her forearm. The monstrous thing easily dwarfed any cock she had experienced before-from her darling Aladdin's to those of the visiting royal princes she had "serviced" in her younger days.

She was in such a state of shock from the mere sight of it that she failed to react, or even truly understand, when the tiger suddenly reared back with his hind legs to slide his thick member along her firm bottom, laying its length between her shapely cheeks until his fur covered balls came to rest gently against her still moist vagina. "Rajah, what are you doing? You know better than you interrupt me in the bath!" she awkwardly scolded, pushing up with her forearms to lift her body off the floor.

Rajah, however, had a different game in mind. Letting out a low but forceful growl, he once more slammed his paws down on the princess' shoulders, effectively pinning her to the floor of the bath. At the same time, this forced Jasmine to thrust back with her hips pushing her rear end even further against the tiger's warm balls. She could feel the warmth of his beastial member laid out along her back. Jasmine realized, in this moment, what Rajah had in mind. He had surely caught a whiff of sex as she had toyed with herself in the tub. Never encountering a female tiger in heat before, she could understand how her smell would be confusing to the tiger, but this? She had to end it immediately, before it escaladed out of control.

His thrusting, though... She could feel his length sliding between the toned cheeks of her ass as he thrust back and forth, unsure of where to progress from here. And his swaying balls...the feeling of arousal that began to pulse through her body every time they rocked forward, slapping against her delicate sex and immediately pulling away, teasing her. She knew this had to be wrong...this was her tiger, afterall...an animal. But the feeling of complete submission that washed over her, forcing her to relinquish control, to just give in to the beast's advances...it all felt so natural...and so good. She felt a drop of wetness on the tip of the tiger's cock, about halfway up her back. As his forceful thrusting continued, she could feel the moisture spread, coating her back with his sexual fluids. He moved one of his paws from her shoulder to her fragile hand, further asserting his dominance over her. The cold stone floor pressing against her perky nipples, rocking her breasts back and forth with the pacing of the tiger's thrusts...It was all too much for her to process at once.

This went against everything she had been taught about morality, yet the feeling of the massive male behind her, using her body for his own selfish enjoyment felt so...liberating. Looking behind her once more, the sight was too much for the princess to take. Rajah's back haunches were at least twice the width of her own athletic rear end, and the sight of his massive hanging balls as they rubbed against her most private of areas sent chills of terror though her body. Each was easily the size of her balled fist, and his back legs were no less than three times the width of her slender calves. This had to be stopped. Considering the incredible size advantage he had on her, he could easily take advantage of her small frame, already pressed firmly to the floor beneath him.

Resolving herself, she pushed her body up at the tiger with all of her might. With the majority of his weight positioned on the princess' ass, Rajah was forced to concede control of Jasmine's upper body. She managed to sit almost upright on her knees, and gave a massive lunge forward with her remaining strength.

Her arms landed with a splash in the cooling water of her tub. She had done it! She could feel the arousal still burning within her, but without the tiger forcing his virile member against her youthful body, she would at least be able to resist. How had she even gotten into that situation? She would have to be more careful in the future, and move Rajah into a room of his own to avoid any furth-

Angered at this sudden defiance, Rajah leapt forward onto the kneeling princess, growing intensely as he forced his muzzle against her cheek. Chills. She had never expected such aggression from her beloved pet. Was this to be her end? The she felt it-the sudden change in position had forced the tiger's engorged cock to drop free from her ass, and was now positioned squarely at the lips of her aroused pussy. "Rajah no!" she cried out. She tried to wheel around, but was too late. As the tiger gave a tentative, questioning thrust forward, he moved his paw to press down forcefully on the middle of the princess' back, the other landing on the back of her neck, just below her head. As he thrust forward with his powerful haunches once more, the weight of his upper body (now shifted forward so there would be no repeats of her last escape) drove the princess face first into her bath water.

Panicking, Jasmine began to thrash about wildly, desperate to free herself enough to rise above the water and breathe. Her flailing hands found the edge of the tub in front of her, but she was too drained of energy to rise directly against the animal's strength. She had only one direction to go-back. Feeling Jasmine willingly impale herself on the first four inches of his cock, Rajah was encouraged. He knew the bitch would come around to accepting her new master in time. Sputtering for what little air she was afforded now, perched precariously a scant few inches above the water, Jasmine felt as though the beast were splitting her in two. Never before had she felt this stretched before...this full. She had to accept her submission to the animal, or risk drowning as he fucked her lithe body anyway. The acceptance of her new position, of her complete and utter surrender to this...to this animal...sent a wave of fire through the Princess' young body. She was a toy now, and nothing more. She had to be, if she wanted to live. A living cock sheath for the animal's raging desire...at least for the moment.

"Rajah! Rajah...I-I submit!" she conceded, thrusting her burning loins back, driving a good half of the tiger's cock deep within her feminine folds. It had to be done if she wanted to breathe, right? But the feeling was ...incredible. Could this really be her true place in the world? Royal cock-slave to a lowly beast? Her mind screamed no, revolted at the notion of living for nothing but the worship of the dominant animal's cock. But her body...her body knew the truth. "Claim me, boy. Claim your princess!" she screamed out in ecstasy, her mind focused on nothing now aside from taking the rest of the tiger's member into her athletically toned body. Sweat glistened across the young girl's entire body, as Rajah gazed down to evaluate the scene below him. Here was his master turned pet, her tight young figure bent in submission to his aggression and calling out for him to assert his control...his ownership of her. In a matter of minutes, her had broken her mind. Shattering all she had known, all she had desired before...they both knew that she felt only one thing in this moment-a burning desire for her master to use her body as he please.

Her hips swayed gently back and forth on the first half of his member, unable, in her position, to force any more of his thick cock into her welcoming pussy. She curled her delicate toes with passion, and indeed her entire calves were tensed up, her heels now pressing firmly against the tiger's rear, welcoming him home. Though she was only able to pant for breath at this point, she couldn't scream her desire for him any louder than she already was. With a mighty thrust, Rajah sunk another quarter of his hot member into the girl, causing her to cry out in appreciation. "I'm yours Rajah, I'm all yours boy. Use me, please Rajah I need to have you!" He slid back out, leaving nothing but the tip inside the young princess. "No boy please, don't tease your pet any longer. Claim my body as yours and let me feel your manhood filli-"

With a great roar, Rajah slammed forward with all of his might, burrowing his massive cock firmly into the princess' tight snatch. The incredible impact of the blow, however, sent Jasmine plummeting once more into the soapy water below the pair. Her head now held firmly under the water by the tiger's massive paws, she could feel Rajah stretching her to the absolute limit. She could only imagine what the sight would look like were she able to lift her body above the water. A fully grown tiger, his massive body easily dwarfing that of the petite young princess, bending her body over a bath, with only the lower half of her visible as the animal thrust his bestial cock violently into her spasming and contracting pussy-fucking her, literally, into submission. She could feel the bulge of his cock in her body as his balls slammed repeatedly against her clit. Would the budge of his cock be visible inside of her? As the animal continued his reckless fucking of the fragile little girl, Jasmine could feel her breath slowly running out. How long had she even been held under? It seemed like he had been fucking her for an eternity, lost in fantasy as her body was turned into nothing more than a toy to be manipulated for the tiger's enjoyment. She sensed his orgasm coming on-she could feel his thrusts becoming more urgent as the massive cock swelled and pulsed within her own body, driving her crazy and setting her sensitive little clit on fire.

As she finally accepted these were to be her final moments-fucked to death, literally, by her former pet tiger, she felt the beast's cock explode within her depths. He shifted his paws to her delicate hips to slam into her with a powerful final thrust as he cemented his throbbing prick securely withing her deepest reaches. She could feel his warm tiger cum filling what felt like her entire body. The tingling sensation that swept over her body was ecstatic-the single most powerful feeling of her life. She realized it then-that she was cumming around her tiger's cock. They were sharing an orgasm, princess and beast. As her already tight vagina contracted powerfully around Rajah's throbbing member, milking his virile balls for every ounce of precious animal cum, the small girl's mind was at last completely broken. She didn't even care whether she lived through the assault or not as this point. She has served her purpose, and she could feel her warm reward slowing dripping from her body and down her trembling legs.

Having finally broken the bitch of her own will, Rajah released the girl from the water. The beast removed his cock from her body with a barely audible "pop," before his massive load of cum exploded from her tight confines. She felt a second orgasm sweeping over her body at this sensation, her pussy contracting and once more forcing liters of tiger cum out of her exhausted cunt and down her body, pooling on the floor beneath her. Finally giving in to her mental and physical exhaustion, her body slid down the side of the bath, wet skin dragging down the stone walls as her body collapsed to the floor like a used doll laid aside after play. Breathing a final sigh of relief, the princess' body crumpled to floor, tiger cum pooling around her spent body and coating her clammy skin. Her rape finally over, she blacked out in the massive pool of her master's jizz.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasmine woke slowly, still recovering from the events of last night. Had that all really happened? She remembered waking up groggily in the middle of the night, her body sticky and wet with her tiger's cum. She couldn't believe how much of it there was. It had dripped down the side of her face as she pulled her head up from the coated floor of the bath, and still more trickled down her velvety thighs as she finally managed to stand on trembling legs. Naked in the middle of her bath chamber, sticky cum coating nearly her entire body, the princess stood dazed. What now? Still more of the animal's jizz made its way up between her toes as she turned on the spot, trying to clear her mind. In the end she had managed to clean herself off well enough, toweling herself down with the cool bathwater from the night before and making her way to the bedroom. Rajah was nowhere to be seen. Yet as her battered and exhausted body slid between the silken sheets of her bed, her mind turned once more to thoughts of her pet. His powerful, muscular frame...the way he simply took control, using her entire body as nothing more than toy for this throbbing prick...the way he'd made her feel. It was all so intoxicating. Lying alone in her cold bed, she yearned for his company, even if she was still afraid of the aggression the beast had displayed the night before.

Soft morning light falling through her chamber window, Jasmine awoke slowly several hours later. Turning her sleepy eyes to the foot of the bed, there laid Rajah-just where he had been every morning for as long as she could remember. She could hardly believe that he'd come back, considering the events of the previous night. And as he lay there on his side, entire body stretching across the princess' bed, she was afforded a magnificent view of the tool that had broken her will so completely just hours before. His semi-flaccid cock hugged against his furry tummy, and his heavy balls looked just as laden with potent tiger cum as they had the previous night. Her fragile body craved submission to the beast. She could feel her arousal building already, her hairless teen pussy growing moist in anticipation of serving her new master.

She pulled the covers up to her face with both hand as she extended one of her tanned legs out toward the animal. Nervously balling the sheets up around her mouth, Jasmine began to lightly stroke and caress Rajah's furry balls with her slender foot. His powerful prick began to respond immediately, jutting out from his body as it grew in size. Emboldened, the princess stretched her other leg, flexing her dainty ankle and toes against the soft sheets before running it gently along the underside of the tiger's cock. Rajah yawned hazily in appreciation, finally beginning to stir to life. She quickly developed a rhythm, massaging the beast's warm balls with one foot, their soft fur tickling the underside of her adventurous foot, while with the other she coaxed his member to full erection, feeling it swell and expand beneath her playful toying. "Good morning, boy," she greeted the tiger with a mischievous grin, as she moved both feet to the animal's now throbbing shaft. Placing one firmly at the base of his cock, she was amazed at the size of the thing. With her heel nuzzled against his balls and her foot running along the warm underside of his member, there was still easily two-thirds of the thing hanging unsupported. Moving her other foot around the back of his cock, she began gently squeezing and stroking with both feet at the same time, watching his massive balls swaying back and forth and she worked the tiger's shaft, a drop of precum forming at its tip.

"How does that feel, Raj?" the princess slyly asked. Biting her bottom lip, She flung back the silk sheets and positioned herself upon her knees. "Do you want me to make you feel good, boy? Like last night?" she questioned the animal. Rajah gave a soft purr of approval as Jasmine got down on all fours on her bed, positioning her face mere inches away from the tiger's throbbing manhood. Her brown eyes were open wide in wonder, pupils dilated at the sight of the object of her burning affection. As she began to cradle and stoke his heavy balls with her nimble hands, she slowly rubbed her soft cheek along the underside of Rajah's shaft. Her breathing was becoming heavier, her mouth hanging open in lust as she clasped a hand around the base of the animal's prick, using it to rub the beast's member across her beautiful face. As more and more precum formed at the tip of the cock, it began to leave sticky wet streaks across the princess' gorgeous features. Still stroking his length with her hand, she began to kiss up and down the powerful shaft of the cock before her, her tongue darting out on occasion and leaving a glistening wet mark on the warm skin. Hanging her wet tongue out of her mouth, she began to drag it sensually up and down the powerful shaft, the taste of the animal's sex arousing her past her limit. She had to have it. She removed the hand from the animal's balls, moving it instead to massage her own sex, already warm and moist in heated arousal.

Her dainty fingers flicked back and forth across her sensitive young clit as the princess buried her face in Rajah's musky balls, savoring the deeply arousing and intoxicating smell. Her eyes rolled back in desire as the suckled and licked wantonly on the tiger's juicy balls, sliding two fingers all the way into her sopping cunt as she arched her back, throwing her petite ass high into the air as she finger fucked herself without reservation. Growing bolder, she used the hand around the base of the animal's throbbing cock to aim it directly at her soft lips, licking them in anticipation of servicing her master. She could hear Rajah purring quite loudly as her silky lips enveloped the massive shaft of the tiger. Her slender face contorted around the beast's invading prick, cheeks hollowing out as she sucked with abandon, her tongue flicking wildly around the slit in the thick cock. She wanted...no, needed, the animal's cock. She would devote herself to it, to its pleasure. She just had to have it, right here and right now. Overcome with absolute lust, the small girl thrust her remaining fingers into her dripping slit, burrowing them to the second knuckle before reaching the limit. She vigorously massaged the contracting walls of her tight pussy as she became even more adventurous, beginning to bob up and down the first five or six inches of the tiger's cock. Her tongue flicked out on the downstroke, causing her spit to roll down the underside of his cock, slowly saturating the tiger's churning balls. Even this much proved to be too much for the princess, though, as she gagged harshly every time the tip of the massive cock brushed against the back of her inexperienced throat. The vibrations from her gagging, however, were obviously providing her tiger with incredible pleasure. Every time Jasmine choked on the animal's dick, her back arching slightly as her gag reflex activated, the tiger would let out a small growl of approval, spurring the princess to take even more of his cock into her velvety mouth.

Forcing her fragile, feminine fingers even further into her sopping cunt, Jasmine resolved herself to taking even more of the member. Very slowly, she forced the tip of the cock down her tight throat, feeling it expand to encase the invading cock as Rajah roared violently. She only wanted to please her owner. Spit rolled freely down the tiger's shaft from her open mouth, as she fucked the animal's length with nothing but the tight confines of her virgin throat. Lost in desire, she moved her free hand to her throat, squeezing the bulge created by the beast's cock. Jasmine could feel her climax quickly approaching as she jacked her tiger off through her own throat. Rajah was going wild in sexual bliss, and she could feel his throbbing prick reaching the verge of orgasm.

"Feed me master, feed your cum to your dirty cock-slut" she cried out, freeing the cock from her throat. She slapped the monstrous animal dick violently across her face, leaving impressions of the beast's saliva covered cock on impact, her face wet with their mixed fluids. She could think of no better feeling in the world than this-completely debasing herself in worship of her master's cock. She drove her entire fist into her tight cunt, twisting it around and screaming out around the cock and she took it back into her horny mouth. Rajah began thrusting his hips off of the bed, taking a more active role in facefucking the royal princess. The sight of this little human bitch getting off on servicing his cock was about to send him over the edge. Her skinny young body glistened with a sheen of sweat as her trembling arm roughly fisted her delicate vagina, her firm ass quivering each time she made it wrist-deep. The was no question now, her mind was his.

His orgasm finally upon him, Raja roared out as he felt himself cumming. He slammed a paw down on the back of Jasmine's head, locking her in place as torrents of his spunk filled her youthful mouth. There was simply too much, however. Gulping as quickly as she could, Jasmine tried to drink down as much of her master's salty cum as possible while her body was rocked with an orgasm of its own. Her sensitive pussy clamped down hard around her balled fist as tiger jizz was pumped directly into her tiny stomach. Her glossy eyes bulged wildly, rolling to the back of her head as cum pumped into her mouth too quickly to swallow, instead forcing her throat to open wide as it poured directly into her core. Thrusting his hips once more, Rajah continued to drain his balls into the little girl's willing mouth, cum now jetting occasionally from her nose and down her chin. The sheets below the princess' face were thoroughly soaked through with the tiger's spunk by the time his incredible orgasm finished. She pulled off of the member at long last, her cheeks bulging out with one last mouthful of animal semen. She sat up, tilted her head back, and parted her lips slowly, showing her master how she lovingly swirled her skilled tongue around in his essence, savoring the taste. Her own cum soaked hand began rubbing the rest of her master's jizz onto her golden thighs has she closed her lips once more, swallowing the last of the beast's load with an audible gulp, allowing Rajah to watch her fragile throat deposit the last of his seed into her stomach. Falling limply back onto her pillow, the princess gazed with adoration at her new master. "What a wonderful breakfast...I'm in love with your cock, Rajah" she smiled at the animal, glowing in post-orgasm bliss.

Minutes later, there was a knock at the door. "Um...good morning princess? I just wanted to make sure that you...err...everything was alright. I brought you.." Jasmine's eye went wide in shock as the lock on the door clicked open.


End file.
